The present invention relates generally to a Kegel exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an intelligent Kegel exercising apparatus that adaptively changes its exercise programs depending on a woman's exercise performance.
Urinary incontinence in women is a condition involving the involuntary leakage of urine. This condition is caused by the weakening of the pelvic muscles (also called the Kegel muscles) that aid in controlling urination. Urinary incontinence may be caused by neurological injury, birth defects, pregnancy and childbirth, or menopause, and is often diagnosed in women over age 60, as well as women struggling with problems such as obesity and diabetes.
To combat urinary incontinence, Kegel exercising methods have been developed to strengthen the Kegel muscles. These exercises serve to develop stronger reflexive contractions following a rise in intra-abdominal pressure. Kegel exercises have also been cited in strengthening pelvic muscles for easier pregnancy and childbirth, increasing pleasure during sexual activity, and treating conditions such as vaginosis. However, it can be difficult to perform these exercises because they are challenging and easily done incorrectly, and there is no effective way to measure exercise results and graduate to a more advanced exercise upon improvement.
Several devices have been invented to aid women in Kegel exercises. Some involve electrical stimulation of the Kegel muscles, and some require a user to manually use their hands to manipulate the device during exercise. A few devices provide air pressure gauges that measure muscle contraction strength. While using these devices may be more effective than trying to perform Kegel exercises alone, they are inconvenient and complicated, and there still does not exist a good method of improving the exercises, customizing the exercises to a specific user, or evaluating the exercise results. An easy-to-use device that overcomes these limitations is desirable.